Tamaorella
by Miss-Mina-Chan
Summary: Tamaorella lives with stepmother and stepsisters and life to her is really hard.But when an invition comes one day asking for all the girls in the kingdom to go to prince Ryu's ball,could this be the true happiness Tamaorella always longed for?
1. Chapter 1

Tamaorella

Chapter 1: The Invite

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Funbari, there was a girl named Tamaorella and she lived with her stepmother, Kino, and her stepsisters, Anna and Pillika.

They treated poor Tamaorella very badly and like a slave almost. If Anna and Pillika got new clothes then all she would get were mistreated hand-me-downs. She cooked and cleaned for them and did all their bidding for them.

They always treated her wrong and made her live the worse life you can imagine. They made her sleep in the tower, and when she made the most delicious meals, they made her eat the cold leftovers. And every night she cried herself to sleep, but she kept on smiling through the day thinking about her hopes and day-dreaming.

One day, in the morning, there was a knock on the front door.Tamaorella got up from scrubbing the floors and answered it because no one else would. "Yes?"

There stood Chocolove and Horo, the royal messengers with a bag of invitations.

"Chocolove, where's your trumpet?" asked Horo nudging him.

"At home. Why?"

"DUDE! We need that to make announcements and to pass the invites!"  
"Invites for what?" asked Tamaorella holding her cleaning rag.  
"Um…Chocolove, just make a trumpet sound," said Horo. Chocolove made a trumpet noise with his mouth and Horo read off a card: "In honor of King Miki's new gorilla costume that Lady Keiko bought him, there will be a Royal Costume Ball tonight at 7:00 PM sharp.Also, the oldest Prince will be choosing a bride tonight, so all the fair and cute girls should come and party. That is all and see you at the party," said Horo. Chocolove handed Tamaorella an invitation and he and Horo started walking away.  
"WAIT!" cried Tamaorella.They turned around before they went out the gate. "Which prince? There's three I thought!"

Chocolove and Horo looked at each other. "There is….we forget which one though…"  
Tamaorella fell over. "But it's the oldest one! Not the twins this time looking for a girl!" said Horo.  
"Who's the oldest?" asked Tamaorella.

"Um…isn't it that adoptive one? The one Lord Miki took in when he was a baby?" asked Chocolove.

"Yeah…um…OH YEAH! Prince Ryu!" said Horo.

"Prince Ryu…" said Tamao.She never saw any of the royal family before so she didn't know what they would be like.

"Well, see you at the party!" cried Horo and Chocolove running out of the gate and going through the next house and the other houses.  
Tamaorella held the invitation in her hands and blushed a bit as she hugged it.  
"TAMAORELLA!" cried Anna, Pillaka, and Kino.

"Eep! Coming!" she cried running back inside.

Meanwhile, back in the palace, everyone was getting ready for the party tonight.

"At least Keiko didn't give me a chicken suit like last year…" sighed Miki sweat dropping.

"You say something Dad?" asked Yoh going to the closet.

"Not really," said Miki sweat dropping again.

"BLEH!" cried Hao jumping out of the closet and scaring Yoh in his vampire costume and with his vampire teeth.  
"HAO!" cried Yoh. "You scared me onii-chan!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" laughed Hao. "So little brother what are you going to be?"  
"An orange!" said Yoh pulling out an orange ball costume.  
"Isn't that your old pumpkin costume?" asked Hao.

"Yep! But I painted it all orange now and now it looks like an orange!" said Yoh happily.Hao sweat dropped.

"I swear I should have had you two stay at your grandfather's for another month while you two were training," said Miki.

"Where's Ryu?" asked Yoh putting on his costume.  
"Beats me. I thought he went shopping," said Hao shrugging his shoulders.

"He did. He didn't like the costume I picked out for him so he went to get a new one!" said Miki.

"What costume?" asked Hao and Yoh.Miki held up a pink bunny costume.

"Oh yeah Dad…he would be sure to get some girls with that costume…." Sweat dropped Hao.

"Why are we having Ryu search for a bride tonight Dad?" asked Yoh.

"Because he needs to find a girl in his life and be happy like me and your mother!" shouted Miki.

"Daddy's funny today," said Yoh.

Back at Tamaorella's house, Tamaorella was getting chewed out for not finishing the floor.  
"Tamaorella! This floor is still wet!" said Anna.

"Tamaorella! It's still dirty over there!" cried Pillika

"Well, Tamaorella.Why did you forget to finish the floors?" asked Kino.

Tamaorella gulped. "T-The Royal Messengers were here and gave us an invitation for a party tonight!"

"WHAT! GIMMIE!" cried Anna and Pillika grabbing it out of Tamaorella's hand. They looked at it and showed Kino it. "Mother! Mother! May we go?"

"Of course my dears. We'll get new costumes too," smiled Kino. Tamaorella stood there blushing and stammering. "M-may I go too?"

The trio stared at her. Then Anna and Pillika started laughing their heads off.  
"You! Go with us! What a riot!" laughed Pillika evilly.

"What would you go as? A peasant?" said Anna.  
Kino tapped her cane on the ground. "Now girls, be nice to Tamaorella.She may go to the party if she finishes all her chores today and finds herself a costume somehow. Then she may go with us."

Tamaorella beamed and smiled. "Hai Kino-san! I'll do my best today!"

Continue in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaorella

Chapter 2: Costume shopping

After a few hours, the trio sent Tamaorella into the town to get some costumes for them. They gave her a list and only enough money for their costumes so she couldn't possiably buy herself a costume. The town was buzzed with the excitement of the party too, as the streets were decorated and stores were having sales like they did every time King Miki had a party. Tamaorella greeted everyone she knew and then went to the costume shop.

"Oh no!" cried Tamaorella as she walked in. The store was a madhouse and stuff was flying everywhere. Tamaorella made a dash for it and grabbed the costumes that Kino, Anna and Pillika needed. She then got to the counter and paid for everything.

"That will be 10,000 yen please," said the cashier. Tamaorella handed him the money and he gave back some change. Tamaorella looked at it weirdly. "Is this right?"

"Yep, most of these items were on sale today miss," said the cashier. Tamaorella smiled. She had some money left over and went to look and see what she could buy for herself. Almost everything was sold out but she mange to get some jewelry and a crown for her. She was about to pay again when somebody ran into her. "AHHHH!"

Tamaorella looked up after she crashed and blushed as she saw who crashed into her. "A-A-Are you okay!" asked Tamaorella stammering and blushing.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. How about you?" asked the guy she crashed into and rubbing his head. He wore sunglasses and had on jeans and a T-shirt. His hair was in a long ponytail but it looked good on him, thought Tamaorella.

"I-I-I'm fine!" stammered Tamaorella.

"That's good. You're too cute to be hurt," he said smiling. Tamaorella blushed and almost fell over. "ACK! I'm sorry if I offended you!" cried the guy.

"No! You didn't! Don't worry about it!" chirped Tamaorella still blushing and turning redder by the second. He laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing.Oh here's your stuff," he said handing it to her. Tamaorella took it.

"Ariagato desu," she said.

"Don't worry about it. Say are you going to that costume party too?" he asked.  
"I hope to go! Kino-san, my stepmother, says I can go if I do all my chores and find a costume to wear," explained Tamaorella.

"Really? Well then I guess I should get you a costume then," he said getting up and grabbing his bag.

"Excuse me?" said Tamaorella getting up also.

"Sure. It's the least I can do. This place is almost out of things so let's get you a custom made one and I'll pay for these," he said getting Tamaorella's stuff and walking up to the counter and paying for them. Tamaorella couldn't believe that somebody was doing this for her. She walked back up to the counter and he gave her new bag.

"Now to the dressmaker's my dear!" he said grabbing her hand. Tamaorella was rushed to the dressmaker's shop while he dragged her to it. When she got there, she was amazed at all the lovely fabric there. "Wow!"

"Hm? Don't tell me this is your first time at a dress shop," he said. Tamaorella nodded. "You're serious?"

Tamaorella nodded again and blushed. "I always get hand-me-downs."

"Well then we'll make it special! You pick out any fabric you want and any design that you want! You want to dress up as a princess tonight, right?" he asked smiling.

"Um…yes, sir," said Tamaorella.

The guy pouted. "I'm not a sir, I'm a guy. I'm only 17 right now."

"Oh.I'm gonna be 15 soon," said Tamaorella.

"Oh? I thought you were older by the way you act," he said smiling. "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's…"

Just then the castle clock ranged 4:00 and it chimed really loud.

"Oh that clock! It's so noisy!" complained Tamaorella covering her ears. "Couldn't they give it a nicer chime?"

"I know. I've been asking to change it but they always say 'no'," the guy said. "But I have to go back home now. Let them measure you and they'll sew it up in an hour or so. Here," he said giving her money for the dress.

"Um..Okay! But I don't know what design I want!" panicked Tamaorella.  
"Depends on what type of princess you want to be.Me? I prefer a princess who wore a simple yukata then a magic fairytale type dress. It's your choice. I have to go now. See you at the party. I know you'll be there!" he said waving her off.

Tamaorella smiled as he walked away and then realized she didn't know his name and neither did he. "Nice job Tamaorella.Oh well, maybe I'll see him soon."

"Hey guess who's back?"

"Hey Ryu! Did you find a better costume then what Dad gave you?" asked Yoh.  
"Yep.It's a little cosplay piece I ordered 3 months ago," said Ryu taking off his sunglasses and dropping his bag on a chair.

"What series?" asked Hao.

"The series 'Fruit Baskets'. I'll be going as Shigure Sohma. I'm year of the dog too, so I thought I go as him tonight," explained Ryu.

"You mean that perverted author?" asked Hao.  
"Yes, one and the same," said Ryu with an anger mark on his head. "Oh and I met such a cute girl today too! I think she liked me."

"What did you do? Pay her to like you?" asked Hao smirking.

"Onii-chan! Be nice to Ryu!" said Yoh. Ryu sweat dropped.

"No I didn't Hao...unlike you at times. I kinda bumped into her in the costume store. She looked sweet. I hope she comes tonight!" said Ryu grinning.

"Ryu really likes her huh?" asked Yoh. "He looks happy."

"Yeah.It's werid.Most people don't even know Ryu is a prince except at royal parties and meetings and such.Oh well. Let's leave the pervert author to himself. I think there's some oranges in the kitchen," said Hao getting up.Ryu was too busy thinking about the girl he met to hear Hao's comment of him. Ryu hummed happily to himself as he went into his room.

"Yay for oranges!" cried Yoh rushing out of there.

Continue in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaorella

Chapter 3:Where's a fairy godmother when you need one!

Tamaorella returned half an hour later and hid her bag before going in so the trio wouldn't see it.  
"I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long! Most of the stores were sold out of the things you needed but I got them!" chirped Tamaorella.The trio came from the bath and were drying off.

"It's about time Tamaorella!" shouted Pillka.

"Yeah,are you so slow or what?" asked Anna.

"Well don't stand there,Tamaorella!Give us our costumes and get back to work! Or you're not going!" shouted Kino.  
Tamaorella was in such a good mood she nodded and handed the trio their costumes and ran up stairs to her room in the tower really quick to drop off her bag and then ran back down again and started cleaning the bath and cooking dinner. After she finished, she happily went back to her room and started singing to herself as she changed into her costume.

"Are you serious about letting her go Mother?" asked Pillka in her angel costume.

"Yeah,I mean, why should we let her come with?" asked Anna in her she-devil costume.

"Don't worry girls. I'll think of something to make her stay home," said Kino in a witch costume."TAMAORELLA!GET DOWN HERE!"

"I'm coming!" cried Tamaorella happliy.She wore a beautiful pink dress with a crown and the jewelry that she got at the costume store. She came downstairs and stood on the last step of the stairs.

Anna's, Pillka's, and Kino's jaw dropped. 'Where did she get that costume? She must have done something to get a beautiful costume like that,' they thought.  
"Tamaorella,where did you get that costume!" asked Anna.  
"It's not mass produce, so spill! Where did you get it!" asked Pillka.

"Now girls don't be rude. Its hand made. She must have worked on this all day," said Kino stepping up to her.Tamaorella nodded.  
"But there's a tear right here,my dear," said Kino ripping apart of her dress a bit.Tamaorella flinched. Anna and Pillka got the notion and stepped up to her also.

"And here too!" cried Anna tearing off a sleeve.  
"This necklace is also broken!" cried Pillka tearing off her necklace and letting the beads drop.

"STOP!PLEASE!" cried Tamao as she tried to save the rest of here dress but Anna and Pillka kept tearing it apart. Kino stepped back and looked at her step-daughter and her daughters.

Tamaorella sat down on the stairs in a shredded dress and looked at them sadly.

"Poor Tamaorella.I don't think there's enough time for you to get a new costume so late. It's almost 7 and the cab is coming," said Kino stepping out the door.

"Sorry Tamarella.Looks like you're staying here tonight by yourself," laughed Pillka also stepping out.

"Good-bye Tamaorella.If we don't come back then one of the princes picked us as their princess," said Anna shutting the door with a slam.Tamaorella then started to cry.

"Why? Why can't I go? Why won't you let me? I don't care about the prince! I just wanted to see him! I wanted to have fun like I did this afternoon! I wanted to see him again!" sobbed Tamaorella on the stairs. Just then she felt somebody hugging her. It felt warm.She felt like this when she was little,in her mother's arms,safe and loving. She rubbed her eyes and saw that a kind looking woman with green hair was holding her and smiling. She wore a cloak and had a wand in her other hand.

"It's okay Tamaorella-chan.I'm your fairy godmother,Jun.You don't have to cry anymore," said Jun letting go of her and handing Tamaorella a hankie.Tamaorella wiped her tears away.

"Fairy godmother?" asked Tamaorella.

"Yup.Well…recently graduated one. But I was the 2nd in my class to graduate!" replied Jun.

"What do you do?" asked Tamaorella.

"I grant wishes. You want to go to that party, don't you?" ask Jun.  
"More then anything in this world! I want to go and see…" said Tamaorella blushing.  
"That guy you met today in town?" asked Jun looking at her.Tamaorella turned beet red. "H-How did you know?" asked Tamaorella.Jun giggled.  
"I just do sweetie.Now,let's get started!" said Jun standing up. "Okay first we need a ride to get there.Ya got a pumpkin or something?"

"I have a rice ball," said Tamaorella running into the kitchen and grabbing it and coming back out.  
"That might work. Okay let's go outside!" said Jun.Tamaorella followed her.

"Now put that rice ball over there," said Jun.Tamaorella did so. "Now step back!"  
Jun waved her wand and said some words and POOF! It turned into a white Ferrari with ablack stripe in the middle.

"WOW!" cried Tamaorella stunned and looking at the beautiful car.Jun then waved her wand again and a man appeared in front of them. He had glasses and blond hair and also had on a tux and hat on.

"Jun!You want me to drive you again!" asked Marco to Jun rudely.  
"You know I only make Ferraris out of the stuff my clients give me and I don't know anyone else who drives these cars as well as you do.Besides,look at this poor girl! She needs a gentleman to drive her to the party and to see the man of her dreams!" reasoned Jun.Marco looked over and saw Tamaorella.  
"Fine, I'll do it. But I'm going to this party too!" said Marco pushing up his glasses and blushing a bit.  
"Wonderful darling! Okay now for your new dress. Think about what you really want to wear. The dress you were wearing earlier or something else perhaps?" asked Jun. Tamaorella thought for a sec.

_"Depends on what type of princess you want to be.Me? I prefer a princess who wore a simple yukata then a magic fairytale dress."_

Tamaorella smiled. "Okay, I know what I want."

Jun smiled and waved her wand.Tamaorella's ragged dress turned into a beautiful pink yukata and hair was in two beautiful hair clips and also wore beautiful jaded necklace and bracelet. Then Tamaorella looked at her feet. She wore wooden getas with pink flowers painted on them.

"Now I must tell you something. This spell I cast on you will end at the stroke of midnight. So be home before then or else you'll be back in those rags again. Now shall we go?" asked Jun sweetly.

"You're coming too!" asked Tamaorella.  
"Yep to keep an eye on you and have fun of course!" said Jun as she waved her wand on her and transformed her cloak into a green bunny-girl suit.  
"PWHHEEE!' cried Tamaorella blushing.  
"What? Too modest?" asked Jun fixing her bunny ears.  
"Modest doesn't even come close to your costume,Jun!" shouted Marco looking away blushing.  
"Whatever! Drive us to the party! Or else I'll tell everyone from our school how you paid your way through it," said Jun. Marco glared at her.  
"You wouldn't…"

"I would, Mister Italian Stallion….from Club Banana…"

"COME ON! LET'S GO!" said Marco opening the door to the girls and shutting it after they got in and drove them to the castle.

Continue in Chapter 4


End file.
